Wreck-It Alex
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph" Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Hermey the Elf (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *King Candy - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Turbo - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Cy-Bug Turbo - General Grievous (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Q*Bert - Scrat (Ice Age) *General Hollogram - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Surge Protector - Benson (Regular Show) *Sour Bill - Muttley (Wacky Races) *Zangief - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Zombie - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Clyde - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Dr. Eggman - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Bowser - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Cy-Bugs - Norm Bots (Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Wychill and Duncan - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Gene - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Litwack - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Moppet Girl - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Dr. Brad Scott - Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Narrator - Himself Scenes *Wreck-It Alex - Part 1 - 30 Years Later *Wreck-It Alex - Part 2 - Alex Doesn't Want To Be a Bad Guy Anymore *Wreck-It Alex - Part 3 - Celebrating *Wreck-It Alex - Part 4 - Alex had Enough *Wreck-It Alex - Part 5 - At Gopher's *Wreck-It Alex - Part 6 - Welcome to Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Alex - Part 7 - "Where's Alex?"/Out of Order *Wreck-It Alex - Part 8 - Herman Meets Crysta/Alex Meet Isabella *Wreck-It Alex - Part 9 - Crysta's Past/Alex Meets Dick Dastardly/Alex Escapes from Dick Dastardly's Castle *Wreck-It Alex - Part 10 - Isabella Got Bullied *Wreck-It Alex - Part 11 - Dick Dastardly's Story *Wreck-It Alex - Part 12 - Building a Kart *Wreck-It Alex - Part 13 - Lonesome Isabella *Wreck-It Alex - Part 14 - Isabella Learns How to Drive *Wreck-It Alex - Part 15 - Alex Destroys Isabella's Kart/Herman is arrested for Dick Dastardly *Wreck-It Alex - Part 16 - Alex's Choice/Sad Moment *Wreck-It Alex - Part 17 - Alex to the Rescue *Wreck-It Alex - Part 18 - The Race Begins *Wreck-It Alex - Part 19 - Alex vs. Dick Dastardly/Saved the Day *Wreck-It Alex - Part 20 - Isabella Turns Princess Isabella Pucked Again! *Wreck-It Alex - Part 21 - Herman and Crysta Married *Wreck-It Alex - Part 22 - End Credits Movie used *Wreck-It Ralph Clip used *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully II: The Magical Rescue *Wacky Races *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters Univeristy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuar *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collsion Coruse *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Gravity Falls *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Pinocchio *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The Nightmare Before Christmas *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Oliver and Company Gallery Alex madagascar 3.png|Alex as Wreck-It Ralph Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella as Vanellope Von Schweetz Category:Uranimated18 Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs